terran_empire_australiafandomcom-20200214-history
Democratic Autocracy
A democracy is based on four principles, a belief in the individual, a belief in reason and progress, a belief in a consensual society and a belief in shared power. While an autocracy is defined as a government in which one person possesses unlimited power. Joshua Wright believed that these two forms of government did not have to be mutually exclusive, he believed that an amalgamation of the two could achieve far more stable and successful governance. A democratic autocracy uses the autocratic principles of an absolute monarch, combining that with the democratic principles of representation, accountability and shared power. Thus a democratic autocracy focuses on the principles of accountability, transparency and equality, with an emphasis on elected individuals and a fair judicial system where people are entitled to representation and are innocent until proven guilty. A democratic autocracy also provides the ability to overturn legislation and initiate a vote the force the monarch to abdicate, ensuring that power is never abused. These principles are amalgamated in the doctrine of Terranism, which is a political, social and economic doctrine designed to guide the Empire and its government. Structure of Government Policy and Lawmaking In a democratic autocracy a bill can be drafted by the monarch, the regents or the representatives. The monarch and regents draft bills associated with imperial issues and present the bill to the Imperial Assembly, where it is debated and voted upon. The state representatives draft bills associated with state issues and present the bill to the State Assembly where it is debated and voted upon. The state representatives may also draft and present a bill of suggestion associated with Imperial issues to the State Regent who will present it to the Imperial Assembly where it is debated. Each bill goes through five phases, the drafting phase, presentation phase, the alteration phase, the debating phase and the voting phase. # The monarch, regents or representatives draft the bill alone or in a group. # The bill is presented to the respective assembly for a brief discussion, where it is either knocked down or bumped to the next phase. # The draftee of the bill can alter the bill according to their own ideas or the suggestions made by other assembly members during the discussion phase. # The bill is debated among the members of the respective assembly, arguments are made for and against the bill. # The bill is voted upon, in the Imperial Assembly for a bill to pass it must receive 72% of the assembly vote. If the vote is 68-71% of the assembly vote the bill is returned to the draftee for additional alterations before it is goes through phase four and five again, if it fails again it cannot be presented again for twelve months. In the State Assembly for a bill to pass it must receive 62% of the assembly vote. If the vote is 58-61% of the assembly vote the bill is returned to the draftee for additional alterations before it is goes through phase four and five again, if it fails again it cannot be presented again for eighteen months. Imperial and State Issues Imperial issues are those associated with the Imperial Ministries, commerce, education, employment, energy, environment, external affairs, health, infrastructure, justice, science and technology, security and treasury. State issues are those associated with the State Ministries, agriculture, education, employment, energy, environment, health, infrastructure and law enforcement. Structure of the Empire Category:Government Category:Democracy Category:Autorcracy Category:Monarchy Category:Monarch Category:Executive Category:Legislation Category:Judicial Category:Structure Category:Territory Category:State Category:Region Category:District Category:Vassal Category:Colony Category:Legislating Category:Law Category:Policy